Slayer Mutation
by Wylde23Chylde
Summary: From a young age Faith knew she was different, that she had special abilities. Then she became a slayer. Follow Faith as she fights alongside past enemies and a newly revealed family member to stop the spread of the First.


This is just something that's been in my head as of late and I had to get it out. As for my other  
stories, I'm gonna be going over them and making changes as I see fit and then trying to expand  
on them but I make no promises. I've enjoyed writing them so I hope to be able to continue where  
I've left off. Hope y'all enjoy this!

I own nothing of Buffy nor X-Men, I'm just using the characters for my own amusement. I only own the character Reighan and the name Nakonna.

* * *

A tall brunette stood silently outside of the two-story home, her enhanced hearing easily picking up the arguing going on inside. Faith LeHane let out a small sigh, already regretting coming back to Sunnydale. _It's obvious they don't want me here even though my help would improve the odds,_ Faith thought sadly. All she really wanted to do was try to make amends for everything she did here but not a single one of the damn Scoobies' would give her a chance, they're convinced she's still evil. Shaking off those thoughts Faith looked down at her hand, smirking softly as she shifted her fingers into sharp claws. She quickly shifted back when the front door was yanked open. _Best not to advertise that I'm not human. _Turning she met her fellow slayer's angry hazel eyes.

"So what's the verdict, B? Am I staying or leaving?"

"Unfortunately you're staying," Buffy Summers scowled angrily. "If I so much as think you're stepping out of line, I'll finish what I started four years ago," Buffy said with a pointed glare at Faith's stomach where the scar from when she'd stabbed the dark slayer was.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome, B," the dark slayer said sarcastically.

"Don't think for a second that any of us want you here, _F_," Buffy spat. "The only reason you're staying is for the extra muscle."

Faith almost recoiled from the venomous words as hurt flared up within her. Her face became blank as she forced her hurt down, her cold chocolate eyes met Buffy's hazel ones. Her voice when she spoke was empty. "Duly noted, B. If that's all, I'll be going now." Spinning around Faith walked off the porch and started heading down the street, breathing in deeply to try to fight off the hurt working its way through her. _Am I not allowed forgiveness for my mistakes? Is his death always going to be hung over my head?_ Hastily wiping away the tear trailing down her cheek Faith glanced around the vacant town, smiling softly when she saw a Harley-Davidson dealership.

Entering the empty building Faith glanced around until she spotted what she was looking for. Walking over she browsed through the leather pants until she found several in her size. Draping them over her arm she moved on to the jackets and boots. Picking out a waist length leather jacket, two pairs of steel-toed boots and a couple pairs of fingerless leather gloves Faith stuffed her newly acquired possessions into a saddlebag and went off in search of the keys to the hogs in the still full lot. The dark slayer grinned when she found a set of keys for a 2003 Harley-Davidson VRSCA V-Rod in one of the offices. Quickly making her way outside she found the hog a few minutes later. Adding her saddlebag to the back of the hog Faith swung her leg over the seat, putting the key in and started the motorcycle. _Lets check out the hunting store, I could use some new weapons._

Several hours later Faith pulled into the drive way of the Summers home, cutting off her hog. Strapped across her back was a new crossbow while several knives were hidden on her body. Deciding to leave her other possessions in the saddlebags Faith sauntered up the walk to the front door, slipping inside quietly. She didn't make it five feet when Buffy's cold voice spoke from the living room.

"Your place of dwelling is in the basement, I don't trust you around the potentials."

Turning to the blonde, absently noticing the rest of the Scoobies and several unfamiliar girls, Faith nodded sharply before making her way to the kitchen. Opening the basement door and stepping inside she shut the door and made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom Faith looked around, noting the training mats and equipment on one side while the other side was cluttered with junk. In a corner on the cluttered side was a cleared space with a small cot. Sighing softly Faith cleared a path to the cot and stripped off her weapons, storing them under the cot. Dropping onto the cot the dark slayer sat with her legs crossed, hands resting lightly on her knees. Inhaling deeply she let herself sink into a meditative state, finding her center. Appearing within her center Faith, in astral form, made her way to where her slayer essence resided. She stopped and reached out to touch it, shivering slightly as the power washed over her. _It's still hard to believe that by embracing the slayer essence and meditating, my senses, strength and speed have been enhanced by almost a 100%._

Faith's hand shot out, grabbing the arm of an unknown tightly before it could make contact with her. Eyes snapping open she met the startled gaze of one of the potentials. Releasing the girl's arm immediately Faith murmured, "Next time just call my name. It's dangerous to wake a slayer by touching her." Sitting up she stretched languidly. "What cha need, hun?"

"It's time for breakfast," the girl said with a soft British accent. "The others weren't keen on waking you but I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," Faith said quietly. "What's your name?"

"Devilin," the girl answered softly.

"Devil it is," Faith said with a smirk. "How long have you known you're a potential?"

"A year, give or take a few weeks. My Watcher found me on my 16th birthday, he started training me a week later," Devilin replied.

Faith nodded as she stood, motioning for the potential to lead the way upstairs. Stepping into the kitched she internally scoffed when everyone went quiet and watched her warily. Noticing there was no food left she turned to Devilin. "You allergic to anything food-wise?"

"Not that I know of."

Nodding Faith made her way to the fridge and pulled out milk, eggs, an onion, a bell pepper and cheese. Laying everything out she quickly chopped the onion and bell pepper up, cracked several eggs open into a frying pan to cook slightly then added a little bit of milk, onion, bell pepper and plenty of cheese. Using a spatula she folded the egg in half and flipped it over, letting the other side and fillings cook. When it was done she slid the omelet onto a plate and quickly made a few more. Handing over one plate to Devilin, Faith dug into her own two omelets with relish.

Taking a tentative bite Devilin groaned softly at the taste. "This is absolutely fabulous, Faith."

Faith chuckled softly. "Glad you like it. This was one of the first things I learned to cook when I was 8." The dark slayer glanced up when she heard a scoff. Locking eyes with Willow she asked, "Somethin' on your mind, Red?"

"I doubt you knew how to cook at eight years old," the redhead said coldly. "You aren't exactly intelligent, from what I remember you didn't even go to high school."

Placing her last bite in her mouth Faith chewed calmly as she kept her gaze locked with Willow's. She kept her expression blank and her voice toneless, neutral. "You don't exactly know me, do you Red? You know nothing of how I grew up nor do you know the conditions in which I was raised. For all you know I could be either the stupidest or the smartest person in this house. But that's no sweat off my back 'cuz I honestly don't give two shits about your opinion on my intelligence." Faith gave the redhead a sardonic smirk. "But I'll play your game for a minute. What's your IQ, Red?"

"173," Willow boasted with a smug smirk.

"That's just passed Einstein's, isn't it? So that makes you smarter than your average person," Faith said with a small smirk. "Now, Red, you don't have to believe this next part but guess what?"

"What?" the redhead snapped irritably.

"My IQ is 193, at least it was when I was tested at the age of 13. At 13 my IQ was higher than yours, which I'm assuming was tested when you were 18 or so. Just imagine what it'd be if I were to test it now," Faith sniggered at the Scoobies' dropped jaws. "Oh, and as for the high school thing: I got my diploma when I was 15, just before being called." Taking her dishes to the sink the dark slayer quickly made her way outside, heading to her hog.

"Faith, wait up," Devilin called as she hurried after the dark slayer.

"The other's will be raggin' on you if they see you with me, Devil," Faith said softly when the potential fell into step beside her. Stopping at the saddlebags she opened them and pulled out her clothes.

"So? I don't care what they say," Devilin said nonchalantly, moving forward to help the dark slayer. "Besides, the others are way too peppy for my tastes."

Letting out a husky chuckle Faith led the potential back inside and down to the basement. Dropping her stuff on her cot the dark slayer looked through the junk for something with shelves or drawers. Spotting a small plastic bin with three drawers Faith grinned and grabbed it, placing her clothes within. "Thanks Devil, for helpin' and stickin' by me."

"No problem, Satanás," the potential replied. Seeing Faith's questioning look she explained with a sheepish smile. "It means satan in Gaelic. I figure since you call me 'Devil' I'd call you Satan. Well, Satanás."

"S'cool, I like it," Faith said with a grin. They were interrupted when Buffy's voice echoed in the basement.

"Faith! There's someone here for you!" Faith growled when she heard the blonde's next comment. "Though why someone would visit you is beyond me."

Catching Devilin's eye Faith shrugged before heading upstairs. With her hearing she listened as the Scoobies interrogated her visitor.

"So who are you and how do you know Faith? Y'all go to prison together or something?" Xander asked snidely.

"The name is Reighan, and no I ain't been in prison with Faith," the stranger, a woman, said with a low chuckle.

"Reighan? No last name?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Not one that matters, Red," Reighan retorted.

"Oh God, she sounds just like Faith," Buffy said with a hint of dread.

The stranger laughed again. "What's wrong with two Faiths, Blondie?"

"One murderer is enough, thank you," Buffy said icily.

Faith paused, wincing slightly before continuing into the living room just in time to see Reighan stiffen.

"By my cound there are two more murderers in this house, Miss Summers," Reighan said with a pointed look at Willow and Giles. "I suggest you watch what you say from now on, Blondie."

Faith cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her. Looking at the newcomer she asked, "You're looking for me?"

"Yes, Faith. Or should I call you Nakonna?"

* * *

Well there ya have it, the first chapter. R&R to let me know what y'all think about it.


End file.
